Being Just
by DominantMind
Summary: Thalia spots two lovers in the woods and one of them is a child of Typhon, the god who tried to over take Olympus from Zeus. In mid-battle of a great monster, the kid has to choose whether to side with his father or the Huntresses whom saved him and opened his eyes to the world he belonged. But after that, will Zeus or the other Olympians accept him, an enemy, in Camp Half Blood?
1. Chapter 1 Two Lovers

**Thalia aims –_fire_. Another night of patrolling the woods and protecting what the Great Goddess Artemis owns. Bow in hand, Thalia spies two lovers suddenly step out of the borders, beyond the marked tree line, clueless and arguing rather harshly. And when Thalia thought the young man was going to hit the crying lady –_fire_. The story starts with love and it shall end with it.  
**

**I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

The Hunters were out once more, devotedly traveling every inch of landscape full of green and various animals under Lady Artemis's commands and their loyalty to her sacred name. The Goddess did not join them in this particular venture, which was uncomfortably odd, considering all was in peace after Percy Jackson has recently ended the war. As far as each Huntress knew, Gods and Goddesses only neglect their duties out of laziness, which is never in Lady Artemis's case, or when the balance of nature is threatened, and thus, merely guessing the appropriate reason could either be a half and half chance to be bad or worst, hence, it is done respectively.

The girls were obviously having the same dilemma with each of them in deep relationship and special fondness for their Lady. But as skilled and blessed Huntresses, they _were_ aware of everything, still. From the creeping paw steps against the ground to the tiny critters crawling about. That is why when Thalia heard a familiar sound; her feet instinctively darted to the direction it was sounding in order to get a clear verification.

The queer yet already heard of sound went sort of like a mix between a buzz and a beep.

Thalia's boots raked the stray stones out of the way and snapped the disarrayed twigs below her feet, and somewhere around the middle, slightly slipped on the surface of damp soil that would've been an unforgettable embarrassment if the other Huntresses had seen her. Hopefully, no one did.

The earth should be a part of them, especially now when it's the forest grounds, an animal's true home, and because of that, her movement momentarily got the rhythm, the beat of nature and breath of the wild; her eagerness growing high. Thalia stopped abruptly, a speck closer and her form would've been visible behind the tree; a very close one. There, behind the large tree trunk sprouted at her side, Thalia dared a faint tilt of her head and peeked over to the sound. It was a phone. A phone held by the smoothest of hands that was connected to the fairest of skins that went up to the most beautiful face, only if it wasn't grimacing in a forcibly held back sob.

"I'm so scared. Where are you?" The girl mumbled to the phone with counteracting sniffs. "We agreed we'll meet here and talk. Where are you?"

The girl was about a mile away but with the serenity of the looming night, Thalia heard her words echoing through the vanishing daylight. Normally, she wasn't the one to eavesdrop. Alright, perhaps she would be the one. Nevertheless, her priorities always came first and, the girl was actually trespassing, not that she would know, but any Huntress would keep a protective eye until the out of placed creature is safely out of the borders. The problem is, unless Thalia understood those cheeky romantic love comedies wrong, the girl just called her boyfriend to "talk" and that means they were going to make up. And Thalia _is_ naïve about lots of things but, in real life, she wanted to know, how do gals and guys really "make up."

In mid thought, a sound of the wee cracks of fallen dried leaves echoed somewhere a mile away and Thalia knew she wouldn't have to wait any longer, watching the girl, it seemed like both of them were glad.

The impending darkness was now so intense even the lover's whispers sent chills down Thalia's nerves along with the icy northerly winds despite her being used to the cold, probably their conversation and intimate actions were the ones affecting her.

"So we're friends again?" The girl asked just as the boy strongly pushed his lips unto hers for another long kiss, both of their moans deepening. Thalia had to admit they were both beautiful, the word itself, and perfect physically. When they parted, he said, "Friends."

Thalia realized cheeky TV relationships equal real life cheeky relationships, but she can't complain about logic though the comparison _was_ ridiculous. Out of cue, the boy's cell phone rang buzzes and beeps, messing up the prior reconciliation. He quickly searched his pockets and pulled it out, the girl expressing irritability, but he ignored her, "hello?"

"Hey babe, where are you?" The other end seductively flirted in a pitched voice.

The girl crossed her arms, "is that Odette?"

And the argument started.

Thalia was puzzled but a hint of amusement hovered in her mind. She can't honestly deny that Luke and she never argued before, and it was childish, but that's how things go. They were different. Maybe this couple wasn't meant to be also. Thalia watched the girl shout and the boy yell, and in her subconscious, something actually tried to tick out points for excellent reasoning. Albeit, bias; she's a Huntress after all.

The heated argument went in flames when the girl swatted a hand on the boy, slapping his face with a loud sound. Thalia saw how the guy tighten his jaw and how the girl realized her mistake, slowly backing away, but the boy was already breathing hard, biceps growing as he curled his hands into fists. Thalia also didn't notice her hand grab her Huntress's Bow and actually aim at anything till the bow literally zipped through the air faster than a bullet and hit a target.

_What has she done?_

**Read and Review. Good and bad reviews are accepted with open arms. And also state if you want me to continue the story. **


	2. Chapter 2 Second in Command

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

**Thanks to those who followed and added the story to their favorites. And for the only person who reviewed the story, who followed and added Being Just to her favorites as well, thanks a bunch.**

The ear piercing scream almost virtually shattered the moon into broken glass, add in a sloppy, decreasing credits song and it would've been hilarious or much less troubling for Thalia Grace because, to the extent of whatever of her senses were left after that scream, she just brutally injured a female; a feminine human that is mutually vowed to Lady Artemis's very existence. Traitor, that's what she was. The term tasted bitter and _careless_ fitted in like a missing puzzle piece now found.

The situation was an accident; no one could possibly blame her for reacting out of instinct…

"Thalia's human, maybe a bit more in a superior level but still- " Melissa, the huntress with wicked indigo eyes, sparkling at dawn like the magnificent skies that transformed its bright colors to orange to pink to violet to the perfect shade of indigo, defended weakly amongst the meeting of the huntresses.

The timid fifteen year old looked around, glancing pass her beloved friend, Thalia, who gave her a smile as a token for her gratitude to her meek effort. Melissa stared at her for a long time but they both knew it lasted quicker than a second, yet the message projected from her look meant something so unforgettable; a genuine apology. And when the second look around for supporters failed, Melissa sat back down, crossing her arms, clearly offended.

"So we all agree?" Kayla stood up immediately; the girl who always kept her hair in a ponytail as much as Thalia did assertively questioned the others, emphasizing her spot of empowerment; her seat was right next to Lillian, the chosen second in command by Artemis, which practically said that_ she_ was the third in command out of her own stubbornness.

Kayla's demanding narrowed eyes, if not scared your soul away, surrendered the little dignity you have in your system. Obviously, even the dead knew, she wanted an agreement and that was to get Thalia in trouble. To her question, a number of heads nodded, some leaned back uncertain and a few shook their heads. And for a small group like the Huntress, the closest ratio would be 7:5:2 – and the two of the last category were Melissa and Lillian.

_Well boo all of them_, Thalia sourly thought, _I'm lieutenant_, bolting up right. Every Huntress that seated on the grass looked up at her, except Kayla with their eyes presently at level. Lillian calmly rose from her seat as well, gesturing at Kayla for her to sit back down. "We will talk privately, Thalia and I." Lillian smiled sadly to the circle of Huntresses, "please go back to your duties and be careful." And before Kayla could protest, she added, "Kayla would lead everyone," followed by an unamused smirk from Thalia.

The girls sprinted away, scattering into the forest, leaving an intriguing air behind them.

"Relax, Thalia, the girl you've wounded is with the healers." Lillian grinned.

Thalia grimaced, recalling the girl's yell of pain. "Do you think My Lady knows?"

"Dear, Lady knows everything. But Lady Artemis won't bring it up unless you are ready to confront her words, which I would've no clue if it will ever go good or bad." Lillian shrugged, weighing her two empty hands like a scale.

Thalia sighed deeply, "Bad."

"Yeah, I think so, too. It'll be bad." Lillian brought it up as a joke, but it seemed like Thalia took it seriously, or mainly accepted the truth of her faults bringing forth consequences against her innocence.

"I didn't know, didn't think. It just happened." Thalia closed her eyes and felt the guilt build up, boiling like a witch's brew in her tummy, probably would poison her with acid. Good -better. At the same time, Lillian watched the formerly clear, dark sky get piled up with grey clouds and expected, when Thalia pressed her hands over her eyes to stop her uncontrollable tears, that rain will pour down. And pour it did.

Lightning had stricken in thread like forms of electricity across the sky yet there were no thunder. Thalia's cries grew hysterically and the weather went berserk until, eventually, fortunately, it was over -finally.

"I want to see," Thalia peeped below her wet laden lashes as the rain titter-tattered to a stop, seeing Lillian still standing at her spot, patient and understanding, "the girl. Can I see her?"

"Tomorrow, Thalia," Lillian walked towards her, giving the most deceiving Huntress a soft and firm hug. She worth well knew that Thalia would never cry in front of those she didn't trust; and on that note, Lillian felt honored."You need to rest and so does the girl. I promise, tomorrow."

When Thalia was in her tent, Lillian walked and walked for a couple of miles till she had reached a cliff leading down to an abyss, taking off her boots off half the way as it severely strained her ankles. And there, with her bare toes touching the raggedly curved edge, she arched her back, straightening again after. Lillian slipped out a dagger from her pocket and with her arms out stretched, left palm open wide, she cut herself. Blood oozed out and thickly leaked, dropped into the abyss and vanished. After two breaths, the bleeding stopped. A wing's soft feathered beating came from behind her, and at the corner of her eye, a medium sized bird crossed somewhere around to face her direction.

It was an owl.

**Review please. **

**Only loyal admirers of Artemis would know who the owl will be. I'm an admirer. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 Mr Owl

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

**Daughter of Wisdom and Music**

**I really take my time to describe my thoughts as specifically as possible so that my readers can get a vivid image in their heads that's fairly close to mine. And I'm those kinds of writers who are indecisive, so the scenes interchange in my head at the last minute, so I edit a lot. I don't want my readers to get confused so I take my time. **

**Guest**

**In school, I guess. Honestly, I don't know how to answer that question. Is my grammar wrong? Please say so. I'm not American and English is only my second language, most of my styles of writing came from different books, Japanese mangas, and even comics, plus my own unique twists so my range of English is quite limited. Unexpected, but true!**

**More or less, loyal readers, I'll post a chapter a day. **

Tan tinted in dirty orange and mixed with every shade of smooth cream, the owl hovering in crescents to and fro like a pendulum in front of Lillian Maurine did a stupendous job in hiding himself in the dark, ironically speaking, of course. Any Huntress, more specifically, anyone with the expanded knowledge and fragile belief in the world greater yet connected to them, would bow down and acknowledge the sacred representation of any God or, in the moment of description, Goddess.

Artemis, goddess of chastity, virginity, the hunt, the moon, and the natural environment, where in all animals come next to her heart, right after the spirit of childhood, cannot attend the perfectly stated _urgent gathering_ despite Lillian's beseeching words as she sent the Goddess a rainbow message; even in the faintly transparent screen they were to communicate, Artemis did not appear. Perhaps Lillian wasn't to complain, she has no right. That she kept reminding herself, and so, plastered a smile that can convince any foolish heart falling over her false intended actions –in which, even Lady Artemis has become a fool of.

"Spirit of wisdom!" Lillian called, sitting down the edge, letting her feet hang off; fearlessly throwing her knees over and suddenly swayed it. "I am a servant of Artemis, you are a representation of her ever sensible reply to my humble message, yes? Go ahead, what did My Lady say?"

Instead of hooting, or whatever term you name the grave sound night owls make, he spoke in her mind; surprisingly in a poetic manner.

_The sun sets; the moon reborn once more_

_My eyes alert; forbidden of sweet slumber_

_Alas, the sky and earth touches in mere illusion_

_The horizon, my child, assemble in unison_

As the foreign thoughts whispered in her mind, Lillian absentmindedly noted the dramatic way her wound closed up and fully healed; truly magical.

"Horizon, spirit?" Lillian cocked her chin up, playfully tilting it to the side as a gesture for him to follow her. She stood up, not bothering to pat off the sticky dirt and gooey muck stuck to her clothes, and ran speedily once more, though the soles of her feet protested in agony. Up the mountain Lillian ascended with the soft beating wings of the owl right behind her, she just imagined, because it hurt so much, that she had wings that carried her weight off the ground also. Trees rushing by blurred pass her vision in bluish green and ocher brown as she continued on with the long trail.

Panting, Lillian halted at the near tip of the mountain and raised her hand, pointing a finger. "Is that it?"

Over the rocky boulders and stony peaks of obscuring mountain ranges, the far ocean which waves splattered gently to its sea shore and azure sky where the first streaks of sunlight started to sprout formed a distinguishable fine line; the horizon.

The owl spoke again, much to Lillian's discomfort.

_Very good. Now, Artemis and I will wait there when you've reached the heart of the ocean, she's busy, see. We both are. Bring Thalia Grace, the wounded girl, Vernie, and her boy friend, Dwaine; My Lady wishes to reconcile them all._

Lillian nodded, her eyelids fluttering dreamily.

_Lady Artemis also wishes for you to rest, Lillian. Out of all of her Huntresses, she could see, you deserve a worthy break._

The request seemed utterly unneeded, a Huntress is a warrior, Lillian felt her brows burrowing down to her scrunching nose, and as if the owl heard her thoughts, he quickly interjected,

_But you are not a god nor a spirit, your body's strong but without its required rest, you will be weak in action and in mind… _

An obstinate "Ha!" escaped Lillian's pink lips, just mimicking what the spirit of Artemis's wisdom had warned.

"Please," she waved a pale hand, turning to the direction of the camp, "I don't need sleep." Along with her tough words, a strong wind blew from the west that splashed her caramel colored hair away from her face like an invisible power just went through her and escaped out her waving hair.

_I don't need sleep._ And with that, Lillian sprinted back to her fellow warriors.

The owl did not leave, however, stayed on a branch of the tallest tree.

_Spying on your second in command?_

And behind a row of wild bushes, Melissa shyly stood up, hiding her ashamed face. "I just thought she was up to something." She turned her head up to the owl high above, the brightness of the morning sky making her indigo eyes squint. "Lillian doesn't fool me."

_Risky for such a child. Well done, even I did not notice your presence till Artemis had told me you were there._

"But aren't you Artemis too?" The owl saw the discoloration under her eyes; like Lillian, Melissa failed to catch the night's rest also but the owl did not mentioned it further.

_Young Huntress, Lady Artemis will forever be a one shimmering star against the black blanket that holds a myriad number of identical stars. Though some stars are brighter, she is one of a kind._

Melissa bowed her head, "I knew that."

_Then you also know that you, dear, are one of a kind, too._

Her head went up again, a smile tracing her thin rosy lips. Melissa gave a nod and turned to Lillian's earlier direction, "I have to go. Tell Artemis she's the best!"

The owl flew a fluent arch down, sliding off to his right side and before flying away, left a thought,

_Artemis said thanks._

**Review please!  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Big Tent

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

**Mitziehearts**

**Thanks for the review and I'm writing, or typing, as fast as I can.**

The buttery scents of toasted bread and chocolaty aroma of hot cocoa tenderly intertwined with the forest smell of nature, which piled into the noses of the once asleep now wide awake –except for Thalia. It was typical that her cushion would be empty at the big tent, really the dining room, but it was just abnormally bigger than most tents that the name was forfeited.

Around the columns of tables circled with seated Huntresses on navy blue pillows, about a group of girls would chit-chat amongst themselves about this and that, and the rest would gossip about the incident.

"You think Zeus would fight off Artemis if My Lady punishes Thalia?" Jamie smiled like a sly fox.

"That's so _un_fatherly of him! He knows what Thalia did." Pamela's predatory yellow green eyes sparkled like a snake. "Thalia deserves it, if ever."

"But guys, it was an accident." Claudine shrugged when the other girls strictly eyed her, quickly adding, "But, you know, its Artemis's choice."

"You keep saying buts, Claudine. Make up your mind." Samantha chipped in, cleaning her plate as most of the other girls were doing. Finished with their meals, the Huntresses wiped the tables, fluffed the cushions and stacked them up tidily and right on time, Thalia lifted the opening of the tent and peered in, scratching her other eye.

"Good morning."

Jamie grinned, "Happy New Year, Thalia."

"Yeah," Samantha joked, "you missed Christmas."

The laughs hushed down to subsequent giggles as Thalia tried her best to maturely ignore their teasing; the main practice unfamiliar to her, she used to be the childish, mischievous one. She went over to the wooden table and found three plates untouched, she usually finds only one and it would be for her.

"Who else hasn't eaten?" Thalia asked, running her fingers down her unruly black strands.

"Melissa and Lillian," Claudine answered from the sink as she rubbed the sponge in circles against the plate.

Pamela added, "I saw Lillian earlier, though. I think she went to the river, not sure." She bundled her blond hair into a knot first before going back to wiping the tables.

Thalia swiped up a piece of bread and bit off a mouthful, "what about Melissa?" Saliva covered crumbs flew out her mouth.

Claudine said, "ew."

Jamie answered, "no one saw Melissa this morning, which was weird because she's one of the early birds here." She took the plate Claudine just rinsed and dried it with a clean cloth.

Thalia swallowed hard, tapping the bread in Jamie's direction. "My thoughts exactly." She turned and grabbed a mug of chocolate milk, gulping it down empty fast. Filled, she announced, "Lillian's coming!"

And just then, the opening grew bigger, light entering the big tent with Lillian holding the curtains apart in arms length, "sorry I'm late."

Samantha and Pamela said at the same time, "how did you know?"

Thalia finished her toasted bread and stroked her chin like she had an invisible beard, almost like how Grover did it, "Maybe I see everything," she threatened with a gloomy tone.

All the other girls smirked but Claudine giggled.

"Cute." Lillian commented, reaching for her plate.

"Hey, Lil, what happened to you?" Thalia noticed, "Looks like you didn't sleep."

"Oh, that." Lillian sipped her chocolate milk, licking her lips after. "Tell you later." She glanced at her, "I still have a promise to keep remember?"

They ventured close to the border lines and stopped to a small brook, brightly aware of the four other Huntresses from the big tent following them, Lillian didn't mind, at least, she made it look like that. A tent was pitched up next to a stick that was struck to the ground, and tied with an old rope around the middle was another stick, which formed a clumsy cross; some sheepish medical sign.

"An Apollo camper came here as fast as he could last night after we called. Fortunately, he made it here before the infection of our silver arrows permanently spread throughout the girl. She's fine now," Lillian bit her lower lip, "supposedly."

"Supposedly?" Thalia repeated, her tone pitched with worry. _It was all her fault._

"I wouldn't know. I failed to check on Vernie at sunrise, I'm going to now."

"Her name's Vernie?"

"Veronica." Lillian put her hands on her hips, "But it seemed too long for me. That's why I call Melissa as Lisa." She snorted, causing a confused look from the other Huntresses, but Thalia didn't react as if she knew Lillian much more than they did. "You're so lucky your name's Thalia."

"Yup! Wouldn't want a nickname made by you." Thalia grinned, holding two thumbs up. Lillian abruptly grabbed one of it and Thalia tried to snatch her thumb back but it was trapped in Lillian's tight grip.

"Your nails." She observed the chewed off, black polished nails.

"The guilt was killing me, alright!" And Thalia ran off into the tent, simply leaving the second in command speechless.

Lillian outstretched her arm as a barricade for the four Huntresses planning to go after her. They paused into statues, Jamie was first to recover, "Why can't we go in too?"

"You girls have patrol duties." Lillian directed to them, Claudine hurriedly turning for an escape like a little mouse but Lillian grabbed her collar at the back. "Claudine, you look for Melissa. The rest go to your stations!" And she threw her wrist dismissively, evaporating them into the trees. The Huntresses' boots marched away in different destinations, heading to their assigned posts; while for Claudine, she's off to locate a lost sister.

_Melissa, where are you?_

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5 Daughter of Zeus

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

**StephOTH23**

**Thanks a ton for that review. I needed that motivation so badly right now, you just have no idea because I give my all for the chapters and I'm so rocketing merry that you appreciate the outcome. I don't know why there aren't so many favorites and follows and reviews; I wish I do.**

**500HunterX**

**Thanks for that shinning review. It's good that you got hooked in this story. I'm also starting to fall in love with it, not to mention the characters, I didn't think I'd actually care for imaginary beings but I do. And you start tellin' them to fave and follow and review my story, k?**

_There's a reason why snow doesn't come in droplets and the rain in flakes; days don't remain wonderful without the sun and the night is meaningless without the moon. Thalia, you are to discover the next ironic analogy on your own and you will cease to discern your foe and ally. _

Her father's fragmentary words erroneously ringed in Thalia's mind no matter how much she mentally blocked her ears. Not a soul can wholly comprehend the burden on a demigod's shoulders, principally a daughter of Zeus, devoid of dropping pity. All that expectations to be perfect, Thalia had gone with head high and a stubborn jaw under the name she'd been given, but they did not see the well-hidden fear of failure and a sorrowful child; a little girl crying inside.

So when came the time she took a misstep, which lead to an in-erasable upshot, her entire world crumbled; every pair of eyes of the Olympians must be bound to her omission at this very moment. Thalia debated whether she should act the way the gods and goddesses would, which was to act rebelliously defiant, persuading her innocence. Or be the mortal her father never was; make him see that she's not like him, _say sorry for once_.

It distractedly surprised Thalia how so many thoughts could rush in as she idly ran for the tent where Veronica was being aided.

Thalia intruded right in only to witness another argument; this time between an evidently clothed Apollo camper and Gladys, the considered first aid healer Huntress, but no one could be duped by those fierce burning auburn eyes and flaming ginger hair; the girl could snap dead a lion's neck. The Apollo kid was a red head like Gladys, only his eyes were genteel, Thalia noted, matching the two. They both didn't notice her rude arrival.

"Excuse me…?"

The bickering healers turned to her, shameful expressions quickly crossing their faces.

"We apologize, Thalia Grace. I am Russell." The boy bowed, and Gladys threw a ridiculous look to Thalia; they mouthed _boys_ in unison, rolling their eyes.

"Where is Veronica?" Thalia got to the point.

The boy with azure eyes exchanged concerned gazes with Gladys, which started another argument but with hushed voices.

"You tell her."

"You tell her, you girls are closer."

"You tell her, it's your fault."

"No it's your fault!"

Thalia coughed, taping her foot rather impatiently. "Veronica, please?"

Gladys bent down and held up a bucket and a wet sponge with her two hands and Russell scratched his head irritably. "We went to get another batch of warm water and when we came back, the bed was empty." He confessed.

The anger rose to Thalia's cheeks and the healers slowly backed away, when Thalia got hold of herself, she smiled remorsefully. Then Thalia made out the growth of illumination in the tent, turning, she spotted Claudine and Melissa holding each arm of a resisting beautiful girl. Veronica. She had golden locks that easily caught the sun's light, soft features and delicate brown eyes that were in the verge of tears.

"Found her running away," Melissa explained.

"Please let me go." Vernie whimpered, slumping down.

"We can't do that. You have our scent now." Claudine said, supporting Veronica up. She turned to Thalia. "This girl doesn't understand. We have to get her to Artemis. She'll erase our scent and get Veronica home safe."

"Right." Thalia rushed pass them, marching out and aiming her bow right into the fresh air, she pulled free a silver bow, which spun up and was hit by lightning in the middle of the sky. The explosion signaled an alert. Seconds later, every Huntress was emerging from the forest and gathering around. Lillian came last with a pack of giant wolves behind her. And they all expected Veronica to faint, which was for the best of everyone.

"Get a wolf!" Lillian ordered with all her might. "We're heading to the horizon. Artemis is waiting!"

As everyone was mounting up a great wolf in pairs and in triads, Russell ran after Gladys, "What now?"

"What now?" Gladys repeated, "You get home and make sure Camp Half Blood is intact." He helped her up a grey wolf where two other Huntresses were on.

Russell scratched his red messy hair, "That's it?"

"That's it." Gladys bent down and kissed him, "See you soon!" The two other Huntresses giggled as they made the wolf move into a sprint before he could say anything, not much to say with his jaw dropped like an idiot.

_See you soon…_

**Review please! **

**I'm not sure if I can update a chapter a day anymore, because exams are coming up, but I'll try, guys, I'll try. But expect at August 14 and three days or so on that I won't update. After that, woohoo! -Get ready.  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Missing One

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

**KiKi00Rain  
**

**Thanks for the review. And I'm lucky as well that you clicked on my fanfic. Your wish is my command.  
**

Earth quaking thumps alternately whizzed through the forest floor, apart from that, every single thing was in a hush. The shadow colored wolves pounded leaps and leaps in the bearing path to the horizon. But the journey from the sun's peak to dawn was tiring and the wolves collapsed from exhaustion eventually, shortening a graceful part of their quest, and since time always runs faster, the Huntresses gave a brief thanks before dashing out of the forest, which lasted till the moon finally centered into the night.

When they gloriously reached the sparkling shores of the sea, they too, like the wolves, collapsed to their knees. Huntresses and warriors, yes; they were right on sturdy, yet a few _did_ faint from the full day, non-stop quest.

Thalia helped the handful of others who still could carry their feet to gather fruits for the number of deer that anchored the ones who passed out, which composed mostly of the late birds because they had all the energy and sleep the others lacked. Now who said waking up late won't do you any good?

Jamie and the older ones helped Gladys cure the muffled group under a shady tree spot while the others pitched up all the tents. The rest collected wood for the camp fire and hunted fish with their silver bows and pin point aiming archery skills.

After the hectic preparation for dinner, it was time to feast! Only, before they did, Lillian took a mango near the fire, and as the others presumed she'll offer it to Artemis, Lillian screamed, "Poseidon!" Lillian then smiled at her troop, "This is, after all, his turf." The Huntresses glanced fearfully to the ocean right beside them, noticing the growing current. "Let us all offer our meals to him."

All together they yelled, "Poseidon!" And a rain of fruits burned into the fire, and the tide lowered and lowered, giving a spacious camp site for them to leisure onto.

Thalia imprudently ate five different kinds of berries, senselessly discounting each movement. She didn't know why but it seems like she's forgetting something; something seriously critical...

"The boy!" Thalia exclaimed suddenly, all stunned heads turned to her.

"Oh no!" Lillian cursed unintentionally, stomping her foot. "Dwaine! I forgot."

Harriett dropped the tent's pole in disappointment as she clearly read the silent communication the two leaders were having, "You guys can't go back. You can't leave us here."

"We'll be quick." The choke in Lillian's voice stated her soft spot for Harriett, considering _she_ was the one who convinced Artemis to take in the petite girl who had green eyes purer than a cat's, which were now blinking fast to hold back the tears.

"If you say so," Harriett pulled away her green eyes, picking up the pole to hold steady again.

"Don't worry everyone!" Kayla said walking to the middle where the crackling wood died down into a silent fire. "I'll take lead." She pointed at herself, forgetting that she held an uncooked fish, hurriedly shrieking and throwing it far from her after.

"Hey! That's food." Pamela picked the tuna up and wrapped in a wide leaf.

Thalia was then putting her black boots laughing, "Kayla, take lead? Maybe we _should_ start worrying." No one backed her joke up, and she instantly missed Melissa, only if the little flower didn't faint.

"Ready, Thalia?" Lillian called from somewhere behind the trees, her eyes almost all black.

"Wait!" Thalia looked around for her bow.

"Don't bring your bow." Lillian walked a couple of steps, just enough for her image to be seen. "Here's your spear."

Thalia caught her spear in mid air, "Alright." She skipped to Lillian, whispering, "I guess I'm bait if monsters come."

Lillian winked, "Exactly." Her caramel hair zinged in disarrayed strands even at night and Thalia thought that Lillian looked a lot more like a daughter of Zeus than she did.

Except that the double eye bags were disturbing. "Lil, don't you think one day without sleep is fine. But two…"

"No." Lillian turned her back to Thalia, signaling for her to get on with the running, she did. "I have a quest to accomplish."

_A quest to accomplish._

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7 Pitch Black

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

**LuvPeaceCandy**

**Thanks for that awesome review. Cool, really? I'm so happy you think that. This chapter is a little, uhm… against to what your pen name states; but still COOL. **

The ostensibly haunted woods gave not a tint of color what so ever, just ink darkness, and therefore, Thalia had to rely entirely on her fortunately sensitive hearing, sense of touch and acute smell, patting her hands around thin air till she caught something and drag another load of heavy weight as Lillian practically leaned onto her for desperate guidance since her brain was totally dead. Even after Thalia helplessly begged for her to rest, for five minutes or so sit down to minimize stress, Lillian won't budge, mumbling again and again about some quest to accomplish.

All of a sudden, the pair stopped swiftly in their tracks, listening vigilantly to the uneven, hoarse breathing of an ox about two feet to the right. Thalia grasped her spear, letting it silently elongate while she tapped Lillian's hand once… twice… trice…

The spear supported their weight as they recklessly launched themselves into the air with no clue if ever a tree branch would be in their way, profoundly crashing in great impact on the ox's back who went out of control like a bull in a rodeo show. In mere seconds, Thalia luckily thought of putting Lillian in front of her as the near to drunk girl insanely hugged the rampaging ox's neck to suffocation to hang on for dear life.

"Your spear, Thalia!" Lillian shrieked.

"On it!" Thalia kept her left arm looped around Lillian as she raised the other high, sending all her energy up to her hand and into the spear, striking it down to the ground. The ox's brain hasn't processed the event though and instead got a little more crazy, running in a continuous circle around the spear as Thalia clutched her burning hand tighter.

Lillian gasped, "Let go!"

"Wait!" Thalia let her mind went through the spear, connecting to the earth, locating the direction to their earlier camp site. There. Thalia aimed, calculating the perfect timing –now. She pulled out her spear not a second late and as soon as she did, they glided treacherously out the forest, still blind to their surroundings.

On the hasty course as illumination became more accessible, Lillian promptly pulled a silver arrow and out of nowhere, smashed into the ox's neck. The ox wobbled for three counts till it crumbled onto the forest soil alongside them.

"Lillian!" Thalia felt her eyeballs bulge out, looking at the dead peaceful animal.

Lillian immediately stood up, lifting her bow to the west. "Look, a boy!"

Thalia twisted her head and saw the familiar, handsome boy up a tree as two rather medium sized Minotaurs hovered below him, waiting for their dinner to fall. The boy noticed a chance of help and quickly raised his two arms for an S.O.S. but the very action just made his legs slip from the branch, a scared shout sounding form him as he tried to lift his legs out of reach of the monsters clawing at them beneath him. Thalia looked back to Lillian who was now sharply running to Dwaine's rescue.

But Thalia doesn't understand why she couldn't move, perhaps the shock of the sudden kill; but it was to halt the ox. Let's face it; it wasn't like the ox would voluntarily stop if they asked. Nevertheless, the drastic decision bothered Thalia. Why was it so easy for Lillian to kill one if it meant saving another? Getting to her feet, and brushing the accusative thought away, Thalia forced her heart to leave the ox and be the heroin she is to be. Heroes can't protect everyone.

Lillian already sneaked across the Minotaurs afar and when she winked, Thalia spun her spear expertly; the whizzing sounds as it whipped through the air distracted the twin monsters. They inched closer to Thalia, doing exactly what's planned.

"Where's your momma now, stink breaths?"

**Review please! Fighting scenes are in the next chapter. I just love cliff hangers. *Evil laugh***

**Plus, the next chapter's longer than this one but I think this one has more depth, hasn't it?  
**


	8. Chapter 8 Rewards & Gifts

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

**Going to post two chapters since classes got suspended today. Parteeeeey! Before you do "partey", read this chapter first -seriously.**

The Minotaurs' noses were pink splattered with tiny hairs that grew longer within the nostrils; that was the only primary similarity they had. The first one had dark brown fur and a disproportionate long snout compared to his short stubby fore arms and back legs. The other one was dirty white and had two silver rings pierced onto his ears –each; his snout was proportioned to his size but note that his four legs were much, much shorter than the first one. However, they still stood about six feet high.

_Easy. _

Thalia, with her adrenaline rush getting unbearable, run straight to her enemies. The monsters hunched down to bended knees, thinking she was to fight at a lower range –that's what they thought. Launching herself at the right moment, Thalia sliced a good, long wound to the shorter Minotaur's chest, disintegrating him with the contact of celestial bronze.

"Tubby one, down," Thalia chuckled under her breath as she landed and straightened her posture, looking up to the well-alive Minotaur beside her. "You're next, tubby two."

The Minotaur kicked and with his bare foot next to her, Thalia made the wrong, rash choice of striking her spear onto it, the next moment, the foot was gone and her spear was stuck to the ground. The Minotaur laughed, wisely tricking a demigod but unwisely getting her angrier. He kicked again but Thalia jumped back. He threw a fist down and she jumped out of the way once more. Thalia, knowing monsters all her life, concluded his next attack. The Minotaur combined the two moves together, a fist down and a kick, but Thalia moved to the side, glimpsing at Lillian behind the tree aiming her bow.

Thalia grinned wide at the Minotaur, "Goodnight, tubby two." And he disintegrated with the silver arrow.

Thalia breathed, "Dwaine?"

"He's here." Lillian gestured her arm and the boy cowered out behind the tree, shaking in sheer fear.

"You have to come with us, okay?" Thalia said, joyously noting the illumination of dusk along with Dwaine's agreement. "It'll be easier to get back as it's pass midnight."

Lillian frowned, "Can you get another animal to ride? I'm pooped." She sluggishly plopped her arms.

"What animal?" Dwaine's mint eyes screamed danger.

"Don't worry." Thalia found it hard to have a casual conversation with this boy's perfection blinding her, but he's taken, she'll remind herself. "I'll catch us a mother deer and her child. You guys together. I'll ride alone."

Lillian nodded, "I think I can manage a deer. We're not that far." She strictly turned to Dwaine, her brown eyes daring, "How did you get here?"

He shook his head, looking like a famous actor with his dark hair being tousled side to side.

"Lil," Thalia put a hand on her shoulder, "We'll question him later. And honestly," she pitied the boy who seemed to have been crying all night, "I don't think he knows."

The deer were fast. When they got to the sea shore, everyone was still asleep. Thalia and Lillian took Dwaine into the healer's tent as the healers always took look out duties for the patients. It was Melissa's turn, and as she led Dwaine into the tent, she kept throwing a blushed look over her shoulder that made Thalia and Lillian giggle in agreement. The two leaders quietly rested for two hours, which wasn't much, but Thalia extended for thirty minutes until the roar of boat machines woke her up.

Thalia pushed her covers away and bounded to the line of Huntresses gathering near the sea where two large boats were tied near a boulder.

Harriett read the letter stuck to the side of one as Lillian told her to,

Dear Huntresses,

Greetings from Camp Half Blood! An Apollo camper, by the name of Russell, woke us all up yesternight to tell us about a quest you girls are up to. We're well fond of Artemis' secrecy so to unfold one is quite amusing. Here are a couple of boats from Poseidon (Percy by the way says hi) as he said that you guys filled him with too much love on your last dinner.

Wishing you luck,

Your friends at Camp Half Blood.

Samantha was the one who simply run up the boat after, as the other Huntresses were contemplating on the letter, they stared at her. "Well, what are you guys waiting for?" After that invitation, a wave of them separated into groups up each boat, excitement being passed. Thalia let Claudine man the boat she was assigned to as Lillian let Harriett man her boat.

_All aboard?_

**Review please!**

**For those loyal readers of "Being Just" who are viewing my story daily to check for updates, certainly you always see one; I have a test on my least favorite subject and I have to study, but I'll post two to three chapters on Friday I promise! If, IF, classes aren't suspended tomorrow;)  
**


	9. Chapter 9 Negative Intuitions

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

**Mitziehearts**

**Thanks a million for that review. So glad you're still tuning in and wanting more. So glad.**

Brutality on solid land could not compare to the treacherous waves brought at sea. The waters rampaged high then crashed low, sending thousands of other waves to do the same, sort of like a death field, anyone could die, only more slowly and painfully. And a hard storm would commence, establishing-

All that was playing terribly fast in Thalia's head, and she was just as plain looking straight into the sea as lady liberty. Thalia isn't a pessimist, just realistically foreseeing, though sometimes she wished that she wasn't so much. _Don't we all? _ With a sniff itching her nose as the salty breeze blew, her body shook in lightning energy like always when her instincts sense a battle coming to.

The sea breeze didn't smell evidently of salt or scaly fish or even slimy seaweeds, across those three rotten scents, the fourth putrid odor was tip-off but blunt nevertheless. It suggested the dry blood of a monster and a demigod. Perceiving that, Thalia turned, rightfully catching Lillian's equally anxious brown eyes because they both knew, under uncountable experiences they'd gone through, whether the knowledge of whose blood got scattered into the sea and air, neither distinguished which it was; the monster or the demigod. In an optimistic view for once, Thalia hoped it was the monster that went under.

Lillian sucked in a deep breath and shifted to Harriett, "Sales?"

"All set and ready, miss." Her eyes beamed like glimmering emeralds, kind of blinding actually.

"Then set off!" That command wasn't apparently to Harriett only, as shouts echoed from the other boat as well, Thalia doing her own preparation for the travel.

"Thalia!" Lillian was on top of a barrel. "Would you like to go head or tail?"

Thalia shaded her eyes from the sun with her hand, "I'm tail, Lil!"

Lillian crossed her arms, "you always want the dangerous end," sticking out her tongue.

Thalia waved a stray hair away from her eye, winking. "Aye!"

Despite the unknown trouble ahead, Thalia and Lillian kept their disturbing thoughts a secret. The sun was excessively bright today and the thin clouds were too feathery to pull a shade for some balance in illumination. Melissa hated the unsettling brightness also, encouraging Thalia to get inside, and as they walked the narrow hall to their shared room at the bottom deck, an unmistakable creak sounded to the fork they just passed. They slowly tip toed backwards, sharing a mutual message, and spied on the one with the swift feet.

It was Dwaine. The handsome boy was… sneaking in, it appeared, to Veronica's room. He slowly closed the door, almost relieved, thinking no one saw him. The guilt flashing in Melissa's misty indigo eyes manifested her guilt out of politeness when Thalia faced her. And so, Thalia grabbed her hand before she could run away and escape the exciting rush of doing something wrong; Now Thalia knew how the word 'fun' came to be a famous excuse for everything, well, wrong and utterly fun.

She dragged Melissa to the door Dwaine just entered. Pressing their ears against the wood, they listened.

Inside the room, Dwaine was purely aware of the Huntresses outside eavesdropping but he let it be for he didn't care a speck of what they hear, only Veronica, only her; only what's his.

There wasn't much to hear anyway with the main star of the show asleep.

For now, he took the advantage of watching pretty Veronica nap, her hair tumbling in golden threads across her forehead, however did not went anywhere close to her flushed face, like obscuring her calm beauty was illegal. Her thick lashes rested firmly atop her pink cheeks; she looked like a doll. Her mouth was parted from the deep slumber and he couldn't help his thumb from stroking the lower lip that pouted ever so lightly. Dwaine did, contrary-wise, forcibly debate his weak will to whether pull the bed sheets down and see what's underneath or let the girl show him for herself if she's willing also.

Veronica stirred suddenly, eyelids quivering.

_If she's willing also…_

**:')**

**Review please! The even numbered chapters are always longer so don't worry. There's more~ **


	10. Chapter 10 Don't Want to Forget

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

**Kiki00Rain**

**Thanks for that review, if I can call it that, and I'm saying that the nicest way possible. Yeah, found it hard to kill the ox but I just, just, needed to. **

The most marvelous hue of coffee brown eyes popped open.

Veronica bolted upright, forgetting where she was, her vision focusing on the face that always looked at her with full of love and at the corners were full of flowing pride that he could never bring down. He has to. He has to, she thought. If he wants me back. Of course, speaking like a true brat, Veronica would never admit she's the one dying hard on him.

Her covers slipped gracefully off her on her attempt to sit up, and Dwaine knew that _she_ didn't even know it. Her plain white top was thick but the bra behind it was so black that he saw them traced against the fabric, kind of short circuited his whole brain, much to his satisfaction for the real thing, not by a long shot, matched his great imaginations. He licked his lips, thinking for something to say.

"Well?" Veronica spat, upset she's the one to have to make him talk again.

Dwaine shrugged, remembering his main purpose for visiting her, "I don't know. Sorry won't work for you." She reared back slightly, almost hurt, and that made him feel bad.

"And why do you think it won't?"

Dwaine lividly ran a hand through his dark hair. "Have you forgiven me?"

She pounded a fist on the bed. "Why should I?"

He pointed a finger at her. "That's why I think it won't work!"

Outside, Thalia bit her quivering lip in worry while Melissa, surprisingly, clenched her teeth, as if she'll take on Dwaine dead on the spot if he ever yells at a girl in front of her.

"I want explanations, Dwaine." Veronica crossed her arms, which projected her breasts into fuller rounds and made his salivation grow.

Dwaine swallowed, turning his gaze away. "Odette and you, yes, I liked you both. And no, I did not date you both at the same time. But I did date her. When you and I broke up for two months, I was with her." He turned back to see Veronica angry and waiting. "But, you know, I just missed you more each day when I'm with Odette. I kept comparing the two of you, and you know what, you always came on top. Always."

Words flew innocently in his deep voice that sounded like repeating lies in her ears all the time, but now, she can't explain it, perhaps the rocking of the boat turned her right side up or he actually changed for the better.

This time, Veronica was the one to turn her face away and he walked closer to her. "Want a hug?"

"No." She crushed back onto the mattress, arms covering her tear drenched face that was strongly pressed against the pillows. He sat next to her and humbly rubbed her back, no other intentions, just for pure comfort and reassurance. "I love you."

Veronica nodded, mumbling, "I forgive you."

He slyly leaned to her ear, whispering, "And…?"

She pulled back immediately, throwing a pillow at his face. "And I'm hungry."

With that, Thalia and Melissa snickered away before they got caught.

Veronica thought Dwaine was to cunningly follow another joke, and when he didn't, she wondered, pulling the pillow off his face; mildly shocked to see him thinking. "What's wrong?"

Dwaine plastered a fake smile and she fully believed it, smiling back, "I –where do you think we are? This ship we're trapped into."

Oh.

She honestly doesn't know. But Veronica did understand Dwaine's fearfulness and many doubts towards the Huntresses because she'd gone through that. But after her recent failed flee, which still left a small shame inside her that showed every time she sees the Huntresses, and numerous amounts of enlightenment given to her after that, she realized, you'll eventually learn to accept new, extraordinary things. And Dwaine will do as well with proper time. Certainly, she'll be at his side.

"We're not trapped." Veronica said, drowning in the coolness of his mint colored eyes. "I don't know where we are. But I feel this is the safest place to be right now."

"What about home, isn't that place much safer?"

"We can't. It's a long story." She kissed his cheek. "When we land ashore, and we meet this girl who's going to make things alright again, they promised me, we'll be back home and forget everything that happened here."

He abruptly cupped her face, "Forget, baby?"

She giggled, "I don't want to forget either. I've learned so much!" She escaped before he could kiss her lips, "like how to cook."

"You cannot cook, Nica." He snapped, taking her hand after she had put on a blue knitted sweater.

"Pamela taught me. I'll prove it to you." She told him as they went out the room hand in hand.

Together again.

**Please review! - mixing things up a little bit. If you didn't get it, I interchanged the review and please. I'm so lame. I know. **

**Oh, and if you're yearning for adventure, my next two chapters would satisfy you. You just wait. I think it's a great way to end the ten chapters with the two lovers again, but we'll be getting back on the thrilling adventures really, really soon. Real soon.  
**


	11. Chapter 11 No Longer Friends

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

**gacbravepromise**

**Thanks for your reviews! I'm so touched that you actually replied to me. I thought I was talking to thin air to be honest because most of my reviewers don't respond but from my percentage reviews as I check on everyday, they're tuning in and quite updated on the story. But, oh, you! I can't thank you enough.**

**(And gacbravepromise, just a suggestion, why don't you compact your reviews into one piece: like when you read my 1-4 chapters, simply make an over all review of those and place it on the fourth chapter. I repeat, it's a suggestion.)**

Drumming thuds thumped with her pulse as Harriett maneuvered the wheel, concentrating only a fraction of her attention on stirring and side contemplating on whether the drum like thuds were coordinated with her heart beat or the rhythmical crashing of waves against, what she'll scale as, a small ship or large boat that she's momentarily the man of.

The wide platform in front of her, where the wheel was attached to, had a sprinkle of technical gadgets and metallic gizmos for measuring whatever you needed to be tracking about at sea; but Harriett didn't understand any of that, so she just rightfully kept an eye on the compass beside the nine multicolored buttons she dared not touch.

East, where the sun rises.

Harriett mentally scolded the arrow pointing on the E whenever it ticked even a wee bit on either side because there was strictly no room for mistakes, and partly because she'd grown tired of blaming herself all the time, as Lillian always pointed her faults to someone else, and that would be her. Harriett was terribly afraid to disappoint Lillian, her master, in any way. Lillian's a monster, after all.

Then again, wouldn't the servant be a shadow of the master's very being as well?

The sudden question exploded guilt all over her, spilling the harsh emotion through flowing tears, Harriett sobbed, thankful she's alone on the top deck. After blinking out the blurriness a couple of times, she unexpectedly saw the impatient look on Lillian's face through the glass screen on the deck below her and she quickly straightened as if to ask what the problem was.

Lillian wasn't particularly turned to Harriett's direction though; she looked off to the sea as if sight seeing. But Harriett knew well enough to notice the side glances she threw, and then Lillian casually stroked her soft brown hair, Harriett knew just how soft it was and the double message it contained, but she more likely remembered the bitter-sweet memory…

When they were kids, when their parent Olympians hadn't claimed them yet, Harriett used to comb that brown hair of Lillian's and it would feel like the suppleness of the fur of imported stuffed toys she sometimes let her borrow. And then Harriett would fashion it ever so perfectly into braids under the shade of the big tree out in her friend's father's yard and style it to what Lillian, her friend, preferred. And then, when Lillian would be ready, they'll play princess and prince; Harriett would always be the prince but she never complained.

Even then, Harriett was merely Lillian's shadow.

But one time, a precious moment she'd been cherishing since then, Lillian gave her an olive linen dress with three actual, round jades sewn down at the center of the collar, lining like shinning buttons at the front; a tiny hole drilled into the gems was where the invisible threads were looped. It was Lillian's present for her fifth birthday, and after the small party Harriett's mom put up with what little money they had left, they played princess and prince again, but Lillian let Harriett be the princess for the first time that day.

When the honk of a horn sounded outside their humble home, Lillian thanked Harriett and her mom for the food, and added that she wished she also had a mom who would cook for her. Sliding down the chair, Lillian ran to the new modeled car parked outside, the one her father was currently merchandising. Harriett smiled when Lillian pulled down the car window, just as the engine started, shouting, "See ya, best friend!"

They were permanently best friends from that day on.

**Review please! **

**Oops, this was more of a friendship route, but I did say 'next two chapters', right? The second chappie would have the adventure, for sure. I think this chappie's pretty beautiful and I'm sorta like Lillian, I favor Harriett. Dunno why. **

***shrugs* ****The green eyes got to me. **  



	12. Chapter 12 Speech of the Silent

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

**GUYS WHO WANT THE FIGHTING SCENE DONE COULD SKIP TO "START OF BATTLE" but you would want to know how it came to be so I suggest don't skip any chapter, even one. Or you could read the action first and go back, I sometimes do that. :))  
**

**500HunterX  
**

**You little sneaky fox! You were the one PM-ing me all this time. And I thought it was a crazed... oh well. Relieved that you fessed up. And thanks for the review, could you post it on the site, too? Thanks.  
**

She's dozing away from the real world again, Lillian thought, practically memorizing her best friend's entire attitude, deep inside and all about the outside; if truth be told, Lillian knew Harriett more than her own mother. Harriett gets herself lost in nostalgia most of the time and Lillian had learned not to let it prolong especially when she's doing something very essential, like manning a ship. The alarming signal was when Harriett's emerald eyes would turn misty like a fog shadowed over it and her irises kind of flutter in one spot; that's when Lillian runs to her aid.

The steel stairs up the captain's room was rather squeaky and fortunately short but seconds could go by so fast; the next instant, Lillian felt the strong force of leaning to the left as the ship arched just in that direction, a chorus of frantic screams echoed from the deck under her feet, rattling her nerve senses. Harriett was turning the boat to the side –and Thalia's ship was just right behind theirs! They'll crash into collision if Lillian doesn't get to Harriett _now_.

Now.

Lillian pushed her body aggressively to the wall, angling her impact to bounce against the wooden door, luckily it was thin; it shattered when her body barged through. "Harriett!"

Harriett didn't turn around but her image was reflected through the glass screen, her green eyes were somewhat dark and alert with fear and her chubby pale blond pig tails under her ears helped not the slightest in reassuring Lillian that they were in safe hands. Lillian was already heading over and grabbing the wheel to her control just as an arrow zipped through the sky and got flashed by lightning, exploding into silver cinders; Thalia.

Thalia was warning them but it only fairly updated them of their survival. The ships won't clash today.

"I was telling you to go faster!" Lillian barked, stirring the ship back to its tracks. "Didn't I tell you that's what the stroking of my hair meant? You're so useless! What got you dozed off like that? You almost killed us all!"

Harriett felt the warmth of liquid flow down her cheeks but she's going to ignore the tears; that's right, she's going to defend herself. "Why do we need to go faster, Lillian? To catch that departing monster that just killed a demigod this morning at the middle of the sea? I smelled it too, you know! You don't want us drowning but you want us to battle a monster!" She was doing a great job of showing Lillian her hidden bravery till she faced her. The fierceness in Lillian's gaze abruptly choked her tongue back.

"Go on, Harriett; I'm listening." Lillian dared.

And Harriett wasn't backing down; not this time.

"You want me to get the ship moving faster so we could all fight that monster! So it could kill Thalia! So she'd die and you'll have an excuse in front of Artemis! Because we all know that Artemis's command for us to go to the horizon," she sucked in a deep breath, "was not to punish Thalia, but commend her for finding another demigod! Dwaine." Harriett narrowed her eyes the way Lillian does to profound her assertiveness, "and you don't want Thalia to get any form of credit, especially from Artemis! So you'll just eliminate her."

Lillian has kept her look even throughout the speech, "and what makes you think Artemis's opinion matters so much to me?"

Harriett said each word one by one, "Because she's your mom."

Lillian snarled, "I never got claimed, Harriett!" Harriett caught the glistening dampness around Lillian's eyes and it made her heart ache. "I've waited for years in that stupid camp! I have no mother! She doesn't want me!"

"And My Lady wanted you. That's exactly why when Artemis called on you to join the Huntresses," Harriett took the time to catch her breath, whispering instead of yelling, "you loved her like a mom that very second."

A tear finally escaped Lillian's left eye.

"We all did, Lillian. We all do. We'll love Artemis forever. That's what she promised us, a forever." Harriett wanted to hug her best friend who had tears falling uncontrollably but from Lillian's stare it appeared that she didn't want to be touched. "Artemis would love us all forever equally. Equally, Lillian. That's how special Artemis is, unlike the other Olympians, she's fair. As her loyal servants, we have to be fair too."

A silence fell briefly as she patiently let Lillian soak up everything.

"You understand me, Lillian? I love you." Harriett slowly held out her arms, smiling. "So let's stop this…"

"_No."_

**Review please! **

**The adventure's not over guys. Lillian doesn't want it to be over yet. **


	13. Chapter 13 Preparations

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

**500HunterX**

**I'm sure that's what everyone is complaining about. But it's for you guys to keep coming back. *grins* Thanks for the review, you know, I intend to kill my readers, sarcastically speaking, of course.**

The drumming thuds thumped once more in Harriett's ears and it kept getting louder and louder. "You two!" They both turn toward the wrecked door; it was Kayla, hysterically delighted that they were still alive. Others climbing the stairs followed her inside the captain's room.

"What happened?" Jamie asked, shrugging out of a life vest, also showing the signs of prior anxiousness.

Pamela's yellow green eyes were more prey-like now than predatory and Genie, the girl with chocolate skin and dark eyes, hugged Pamela in a tight embrace; they both wore life vests and had no intention of taking them off.

"You guys have been crying…" Olivia said from the door, clutching what seemed to be a stuffed pink bear she liked to carry around everywhere.

Harriett and Lillian began wiping their faces.

"It was scary wasn't it guys?" Genie started to say but Lillian swiftly marched to the door, bumping her shoulder. Genie shut up.

Harriett grabbed the wheel and told the others to go back down, make sure everyone's safe and to stay away from Lillian for awhile, "And guys, I'm sorry. I'll be more careful."

Lillian had anger issues, she knew that. But kill someone? Never. The doubts swirled in her mind; does her best friend really think of her like that? When Lillian got down, she surprisingly found Thalia leaning over the railings with her spear at hand and Huntress' Bow slung over at her back, waiting for her.

Her blue eyes glistened like the waters behind her, "What was that earlier?

Lillian, despite herself, remorse greatly whenever she and Harriett fight though she keeps it inside, and even more extremely now when the supposedly weak one actually answered back, on that note, she blamed the one who was truly responsible.

"I didn't watch over. But we'll all be more careful." She didn't say sorry because she wasn't, adding, "How did you get aboard anyway?"

"Oh, that," Thalia raised her beloved spear proudly and pointed over to the back end of the deck, "told Claudine to get as close as possible. I jumped over, like a pole vault, using my spear. No sweat."

"Well, we're almost half way- "

"That's right," Thalia strode over to her, the breeze wiping her dark hair away, mumbling, "I could strongly smell the demigod blood and monster breath from here. I'm sure everyone would start to smell it eventually."

Lillian nodded, "We have to make a plan while we still can."

"Got that," Thalia said, eyes turning bluer from her agitation, "Can you tell Harriett to stop the ship? We'll stop too. We all need to gather."

"Of course."

With that, Thalia smiled and speedily ran for the deck's back end, using her spear to fluently jump gracefully over to her ship like an expert. Lillian should've downright guessed that Thalia would vastly plan ahead being a daughter of Zeus and all; Thalia might as well have known the monster's exact location before she had. Perfect little Thalia. Lillian wanted to gag; she didn't, instead turned her head up and gestured for Harriett to stop the ship.

The Huntresses stayed on the deck of Thalia's ship, seated and prepared.

"Group one?" Thalia shouted, head high to give her troop a dose of courage. The front row raised their bows and five different sets of silver arrows: the blinding, the comet, the twin stars, the triplets' revenge and the bull's eye; yelling a strong "ha!"

"Group two?" The second row raised their bows and couple sets of silver arrows; the blinding and the comet; and pin pointed spears, some heavily spiked, others had double ends, a few elongate when wanted.

"Group three?" The third row raised their bows and regular set of silver arrows and full packed bombs, the classic stink bomb, the poison spill, the big red and yellow striped one called the giant's nightmare and the bead like ones that was full of toxic acid.

Lillian smiled, feeling the excitement accelerate. "We're ready."

**Review please! **

**Is this thrilling enough? You don't know whether Lillian is good or bad, well, you have to stay tuned to find out!**


	14. Chapter 14 Thalia's uneasiness

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

Thalia's heart blissfully soared like a grown bird getting his very first taste on freedom though the upcoming odds were incomprehensible, and by that, let's just say it, death was carelessly chortling his menace as they all blindly lour into their dooms in the wakes of one unknown monster without lifting one of his bony fingers. But, still, her heart soared. Why was that?

Someone poked her. Abruptly turning, Thalia managed to say, "huh?"

Claudine pouted her red lips, of all the cold they'd endure out on sea the others wondered why she's the only one who hasn't lost any color; a blush slowly tinted Claudine's chubby cheeks as she quickly realized she'd disturbed Thalia in mid-thought, and Thalia speculated further how pale she wasn't.

"The scent's really strong now…" Claudine pressed her lips, lowering her head into her shoulders like a shrug that wouldn't come down.

"Oh," Thalia turned back and forth to the wide ocean displayed beyond the window screen and to her man of the boat, "right. I should lead the others." Her incredulous tone was more questioning than suggestive, perhaps both, so it absolutely missed the authoritative mark Claudine was waiting for.

Claudine straightened, as if Thalia would do so herself, "You should, Thalia. I'll handle everything up here. Oh and… are you sure we ought to only use one ship?"

"Dead certain." When Claudine turned to acknowledge her positive answer, she was surprised off guard to see Thalia's blue eyes blazing wild like blue hot fire, nothing gentle like the calm sky or flowing sea which matched her eyes perfectly. "Battles like this, I can't stand to think of knowing we'd separate, maybe on land, I'd consider. But on sea, we're to run slower and more limitations to be aware of, there are only few grounds to move tactics and strategics. It's one against all of us, I know, but..."

"That monster still has an advantage on location." Claudine ended fast, coolly nodding her head toward the deck, "better get going, lieutenant." She kindly encouraged her with another smile.

Thalia smiled back, partly because she was called lieutenant like how Artemis does so often and partly because Claudine got it so wrong, she could bet that all the Huntresses who were to continue that sentence would not guess right;

' _It's one against all of us, I know, but… I don't trust Lillian. '_

That wasn't good. Distrust on your own fellow companions were precisely one of the imperative things her father always warned her. Down the squeaky steel stairs, Thalia desperately wanted to bang her head; rattle it up a little to get some juice back into her brain.

"It's Thalia, right?" Someone said to her left while she made the last three steps to see who it was.

None other than a handsome boy.

Dwaine wore the regular metal warrior's outfit the other girls found somewhere in the ship, because it wasn't like they'll make him wear the Huntresses' battle costume, skirts and boys don't really go well –but Dwaine and a knight's armor went very well; Thalia had seen Percy wear one and all the other boys at camp before during catch the flag, but no one can beat this marvelous sight presented to her. Probably Dwaine's built affected the clothing, it bulged out on all the right places, not too buff, just right to make it seem like a every girl's dream.

He held a shield tightly and a sword was sheathed at his side, along his belt were bags of bombs, which meant he was on group three; the non-fighters. But Dwaine looked the part, mint eyes dark with blood lust and a shaking body that didn't know what to expect; a lot like the portrait of an undiscovered hero, which made perfect sense.

"It's Dwaine, right?" Less contact, the better; this boy's taken.

"That's right!" His teeth were shinier than the mental, "Why do you look so troubled?" Now he was letting the shield dangle from his hand, full attention on her.

"Well, if you hadn't notice, we're off to war with a monster." Thalia raised her arm to the stack of extra weapons piled at the corner.

Dwaine grinned wider, "That's fine. Veronica told me you were Zeus's daughter so we'll win for sure. I think so too."

Thalia walked off then, wooden planks slightly slippery with the sea spray made her feet glide easily, "thanks. But there's more to this battle."

He rushed to follow her, almost falling then slowed down to walk right behind, "more to it, how?"

Dwaine felt his heart stop when Thalia instantly turned and stared deeply into his eyes, her irises going fluid blue with rage, "It's a test, more specifically _your _test."

Thalia couldn't believe she's telling him this, but she's going to anyway,

"Your godly parent sent that monster."

**Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15 Start of Battle

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

Veronica uncomfortably checked her new watch Dwaine had just given her; he was supposed to give it to her that night in the forest till they were rudely interrupted, rather impolitely, it was an accident after all. The nice compliments on her cooking in the ship's dining room faded hastily away from her thought-filled mind. It said one o'clock but the sun had already gone. Hope also evaporated in the anxious air as she predicted the battle to start earlier than she'd expected.

All around her, the armored Huntresses, after they ate their lunches, started sharpening spears for the third time and celestial swords one again on their dining tables. A small group planned positions on a blue print of the boat's structure near the doorway, as Veronica passed, she heard one suggest that a few should go under and target the monster's legs and feet. And conversations in the hall, as Veronica tried to make her way out of there, were about estimating the size of the monster with mere scent; one said it would probably be thirty feet high and her friend said that that was too small.

She couldn't understand a thing. Veronica ran then, hurriedly seeking Dwaine. She found him near the stairs up the captain's room, in armor and with Thalia; angrily marching over there, she took her time to think about what to say. "You're going to fight?!"

Dwaine looked dumfounded, "yeah…" he sounded like one as well.

She took a step closer. "Well, you can't!"

Thalia cut in, tired for another quarrel, "He would. He has to. Stay out of it!"

Veronica's mouth was half open for a come back when the ship shifted forcefully to the side. Dwaine caught her, hugging her body against his, and dug his feet to the floor, planting them steady, angled to the tilt of the boat as the Huntresses told him to earlier when situations like that happen. He was most impressed of Thalia who was bounding up to the railing and darting her eyes on all directions in search for the enemy, which everyone knew, wasn't so far away.

Something shot out of the waters and a wave of arrows shot it down. It fell back to the sea and the archers gathered around the railing, waiting for it to drift aloft, when it bubbled up to the surface, they recognized the orange fabric.

It was a ripped and tattered Camp Half Blood T-shirt.

Suddenly, a crescent shaped object began to rise out the clearing, a wave of silver arrows continuously hit it down but as it got bigger, the rusty coating was seen to be sort-of like an armadillo's shell. The Huntresses quickly changed into the comets and the star shots, it erupted in contact with any surface; the armor slowly cracked and a few managed to puncture holes in which the silver arrows were shot onto the revealed skin but it did not wound it and did not even scratch or bruise the monster for some reason...

What reason?!

Thalia could feel the shaking of the whole ship, everything violently rattled, the explosive bombs erupted under the waters, under the responsibility of the other Huntresses who decided to hit at a lower range and shooting arrows, zipping arrows, raining spears whizzed across the skies into the air; the monster _still_ grew and grew, rising from the waters.

Visible now, its face was grotesque, deformed in a gross way, eyeballs were circled in wrinkled skin and a small flat nose appeared like a pig's. Its armor was the color of iron rust, but its skin was sort of shadowy and glowing heat ran through its arms like veins, and Thalia realized it was lava. Storm clouds slowly welled up above them, only in their spot and Thalia did her best to pray to her father to counter the storm.

At the back of her head, she knew: shadowy monster… lava… storm clouds; Typhon.

Dwaine's godly parent was Typhon.

**Review please! **

**I've got the ending done guys so just stay tuned. I think it'll last for 20 chapters or 25 but I really think its only 20. It's so _thriiiiiiiiiilling. _**


	16. Chapter 16 Voice of Typhon

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

It took all the Olympians and many days to stop Typhon from getting to Olympus. But off springs –that's real evil. The unfortunate kid got a monster for a father; however, Thalia can't help thinking if the two of them were just the same. But the chances were completely impossible, Dwaine looked nothing like… Typhon doesn't even have a face to show, but his son had a gift of beauty and clearly a heart, he loves Veronica dearly.

How can someone so good be a child of a monster?

At the back of her mind, history replayed awfully clear, Zeus hated Typhon, every Olympian did. Another clouded the previous one into its banishment, of course Typhon would speak to his child through the monster, that's why the god lead them out here, he wants to convince Dwaine to side with him…

_My son… _

Everyone turned their heads around, the booming voice terribly shook the boat with the mad waters, weapons stopped firing; the monster wasn't fighting back anyway. The rain in titter-tatters got heavier to a storm. Gold lightning zapped the monster in four main directions but it stayed unharmed. A laugh echoed then, neither from the sea nor sky; it simply came from everywhere.

_How long have I waited… twenty years… you are a man now… my child… _The monster extended a hand to Dwaine, spears and various arrows tried to hold it back, when it reached Dwaine, everything stopped, literally. _Side with the monster… he is your pet… you are the master… the girls are its food… _

Thalia suddenly couldn't move a muscle, each joint was stuck into place, her eyes hovered over the other Huntresses; they were all frozen like statues. Dwaine looked about him and noticed the problem, facing the monster, he couldn't believe it, "What?"

_I am the god of all monsters, volcanoes and storms. Destruction, I favor. War, I prefer. And power, I enhance. You are my son. _

The monster flinched, and everyone else flinched, the unbalanced ones fell a little bit more, and the arrows in mid-air inched forward and some took a breath. Thalia got it: whenever the monster moves, the spell neutralizes, they would be allowed to take motion in anyway they wished. When the monster freezes, they also freeze. Although, the monster's movements were well-thought through before taking action, and their actions would just be a continuation of the last one. It'll be hard to plan. But it's their only option, Thalia could imagine the wheels in her friends' heads turning; they were thinking with her.

_All those years no monster has harmed you because of my influence. I've protected you all this time. Now, it's time for you to join me, my child. Come. _

Dwaine looked down at his dirty rubber shoes and kicked the monster's slimy fingers coming closer away, only to hurt himself as a reaction. "Well, father, I don't like destruction or wars –or power! I may not even be your child!"

The monster fisted his hand and then raised it above him, slamming down in a second's notice. The Huntresses could only catch their breaths as Dwaine quickly punch the giant monster's fist above his head, disintegrating the fist into ashes. The monster snatched his arm back and wailed.

Another bellowing laughter echoed. _You are certainly a son of mine..._

"What about mom, huh? Explain that!"

_Your mom was beautiful and one of a kind but your grandmother didn't like her. So your existence, I kept a secret. But there are only so many secrets you can't keep from the goddess of the earth. So in exchange for your life, I released you into the human world and kept an eye on you… now it's time. Come home, son. _

Thalia suddenly had a foreign emotion swell in her heart; at least, even a monster like Typhon had wanted to keep his child alive while her ever-great father had turned her into a tree out of sheer guilt.

Dwaine had dreams. He knew his twentieth birthday would be special but all he got was a rain storm for twenty-four hours and after that, a whole day of skin-frying sun and after that, three short days and four long nights. Storms, boiling heat, like being bathed in lava and darkness full of shadows, which ended in the forest with Veronica. And then, they met the Huntresses, who lead them here out sea, where his father was awaiting his arrival.

Dwaine closed his eyes tightly, fisting his hands and curling his toes in, keeping the anger hidden.

"You planned all this…"

**Review please!**


	17. Chapter 17 Influencial Choices

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

Dwaine yelled to the ground, "You planned all this!" collapsing to his knees and pressing his nose against the deck's floor boards, "You planned all this!" Thalia then figured out where the god was talking from.

Every great story has characters with smaller stories that make up the main character's whole story complete, here are a couple of those:

Harriett's Choice:

When Harriett had stopped the ship like Lillian told her to, she quickly reached down the control platform and slid out a small, worn-out box with a shiny green ribbon taped at the side. She opened it, plucking out the three beads of jades running down the front of the folded dress. Harriett meant to move the jades into a smaller box when the thread came unbroken with it, and so, she just laced it around her neck for a necklace, hiding the jades under her shirt collar.

Now, as Harriett watched Dwaine cry, she recalled the few lines of a book she once read in Lillian's library when she'd invited her over. The monster looked a lot like the ancient monster called: "heart of the heartless one". It said that there once was a maiden whom a god loved and she told him that her three favorite things were sea shells, pink baby pigs and the warm sunshine. But the god knew nothing good and so when he'd tried to please her, he ended up making a monster. The shells became rusted instead of smooth and the nose of the pig became wrinkled and rather than warmth, he gave her heat that of lava's.

But still, the maiden had smiled and thanked him and said that she'd loved it. Of all the things that the god knew, he could never measure the love that the maiden had for him.

Lillian, her best friend, no matter how bad she acted, Harriett knew Lillian's love and care for her is just as immeasurable as hers.

There was one thing that could poison the "heart of the heartless one" to its death, apart from the masters' will to eliminate what they've created, small amounts of the earth's gifts could kill it. The jades are gems; gems are gifts from the earth where upon the goddess of the earth ruled.

When Dwaine had disintegrated the monster's fist, Harriett threw her necklace to one of the holes in the monster's cracked body armor; she saw the monster's skin slowly change color from shadowy to purplish dark till some fluid began to coat the jades, perhaps monster blood.

It worked; the "heart" was getting poisoned and only Harriett knew about it.

Veronica's Choice:

It was eleven o'clock, "delicious," Dwaine said after tasting Veronica's stuffed chicken, kissing her temple. "I have something for you by the way."

Excitement showed in her brown eyes, "what, what?"

"This." Dwaine held up a silver watch, attaching it to her right wrist, "it might seem new but my grandmother gave that to me. She told me grandpa gave it to her and that I should give it to whomever I loved."

When his mint eyes came back to look at hers, Veronica simply cupped his face and kissed him deeply. His arms hugged her body close as her hands pulled his head nearer. They've kissed before but Veronica could tell this was the first time she'd actually felt the sparks fly. She pulled back and made sure he was happy, his smile didn't lie, "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

He grinned, "We better stop this before the Huntresses catch us. They don't like this romance stuff, right?"

"Some of them, the others like a little, every girl does; It's just that they don't like the intense part." She winked at him before turning him around to walk back to the hall.

Pamela came in then after Dwaine had vanished, "you shouldn't trust him all the time, you know."

Veronica giggled because she didn't understand, "pardon me?"

"He's cursed." Pamela held an open book up, which showed a picture of an ugly monster on the right page and descriptions on the left. "According to this book and my nose, the monster is this," she pointed to the picture, "The heart."

"And…"

"And from the brief story here," she tapped the descriptions, "it said that the monster's only master is a man and a boy. And who's the only male on this ship?"

"Pamela, you're a huntress. I get it. You have an issue with boys but don't blame my boyfriend about anything, please." Veronica prepared a plate, "At least, not in front of me." She offered the plate to Pamela, forcing a smile.

Pamela glanced at the meal and shook her head, sighing as she left.

Now, Veronica tried to run to Dwaine who was crying near the front of the deck but like everyone else, she couldn't move so she waited for the split second to slide her watch across the deck to him. Dwaine felt something bump his wrist; he lifted his head slightly to find a familiar silver watch. He grabbed it and turned it over; a faded message was written at the back with lipstick.

"Ur Fthr dsn't luv u, I do"

**Review please!**


	18. Chapter 18 Stab in the Heart

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

**Thanks to the ones who don't review but still follow and add the story to their favorites, thank you, thank you and thank you!**

Dwaine determinedly collected every ounce of bubbling love and high-struck confidence the girls on this ship had on him as he strongly felt their desperate gazes plastered on the boy who brought them to their deaths and has the very power to prevent it; being their only hope, he's not going to let them down.

Three deep breaths passed nerve-shattering by while he closed the critical lock of the silver watch on his wrist for good luck and then he promptly pushed himself onto his feet and fearlessly climbed the wet bars of the railings. Arching his whole arm into a full circle, the grey clouds quickly vanished above them like a swirl of wind sliced through; glorious illumination showered in beams from the sky.

_A traitor, are you? My own blood… betrayed me… how could you?_

Mystified puzzlement quickly aroused, the Huntresses were bewildered; they'd readily expected the god to be terribly angered by his son's disloyalty, instead Typhon felt utter disappointment and to make things much more disorienting, he had openly stated it, out loud.

A dark sea foam green aura tingled with electric purple coated Dwaine in misty air, his metal armor, from shiny silver, transformed into the color of black charcoal. Dwaine unsheathed the celestial bronze sword and pointed it to the monster in arms length though a little wobbly from lack of practice, no one noticed, for everyone's attention got attracted to another conversion of colors; the glistening material of the sword also changed into ink darkness, instead of glowing out color, the reflection of light emphasized its edged sharpness.

_My child... you are too young to be so powerful..._Dwaine ignored his father.

Sword in hand, he pulled back his elbow and surged his arm forward, releasing a whirling gust of shadow accurately straight-centered into the monster, which opened its mouth for a soundless scream –however, it did not fall. The monster suddenly extended its fat arms to grab, not Dwaine, but the one who's positioned on top of the steel stairs; Harriett.

Astonished looks cried for her name and the amazement rendered speechless when Harriett actually raised her chin up and eyed the monster; her pigtails fell somewhere in mid-battle, now, the loosed blond hair waved around her head in a furious crown like the sun's untamed rays. And before the monster's hideous hands got hold of her, it froze and then disintegrated into a puff of ashes.

And everyone immediately became nimble and mobile again, bear hugs and fresh tears being shared and voices being tested; Lillian was the first one to say an actual, understandable sentence, with her arms crossed, she yelled from across the deck, "I'll get you brand new jades, Harriett! Good job and smart thinking!"

Melissa's indigo eyes glowed more violet than usual, her voice came out shaky, "what jades?"

Pamela walked behind her and put a thick book in her arms which read '_ancient monsters_,' Melissa opened the page where a bookmark stuck out and saw the picture of the monster on the right page and descriptions at the left, she lifted her head, "the heart?"

"Of the heartless one," Pamela grimaced, shrugging, "The mother of Typhon is the goddess of earth, and she hated the monster because it was a gift for Dwaine's mom. Jades come from the earth and Harriett somehow managed to throw a few." Pamela played with her hands, wriggling her fingers, "_poof_, Harriett poisoned the monster."

"That's enough you two," Thalia said from behind them. They turned, catching the two lovers in an unbreakable embrace.

"She's crying," Dwaine reasoned out, hugging Veronica tighter.

All the Huntresses turned their backs to give them some privacy and called for Harriett to come down and she told everyone about the monster and its history and all. Lillian hugged her while she ended with a, "I just did out of impulse, guys."

Right on cue, Claudine yelled from the captain's room through the speakers, which made her voice choppy and robotic, "Land Ho!"

They've reached the horizon.

Green mountains filled the background against the azure skies and the rolling sea shores stretched in front of them; when they've landed, the others was tempted to feel the white sand under their feet and when they'd taken off their shoes, they enjoyed the sensation of the finer and softer sand against their skin. In the course of playing around in the celebration of winning, a beautiful, twelve year old girl popped out behind a massive boulder.

"My Huntresses…" Her childish smile could cure any achingly physical and stinging emotional wound endured, which they all needed at that moment; she reached out her arms as they all came running, calling, "My Lady!"

When they contentedly stepped back, the goddess's yellowy silver eyes were forever as sparkling radiant as the moon each night while she said,

"I smell a male and… a human. Bring them forth."

**Review please!**


	19. Chapter 19 The Horizon

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

**One chapter left, guys! And it'll be complete! Hohoho  
**

Dwaine and Veronica stayed back awkwardly in the huntresses' joyful reunion but when Dwaine was patiently called by Artemis, he immediately ran forward and knelt low in front of the goddess, who, he knew, disliked his kind; an agitated part inside him danced like a leprechaun around newly discovered pot of gold in confirmation of the Olympians' existence, at least, one out of twelve was. Veronica simply curtsied but kept her head bowed.

"I like their politeness and acknowledgement to authority." Artemis said it matter of factly, looking at her Huntresses for agreement; she giggled when their eyes practically all said maybe. "Do not rise, son of Typhon. Girls, please, leave us be."

Veronica was stubbornly hesitant and that gave the girls no other choice but to harshly push her away for her own good.

Alone now, Artemis started walking around his bent form, "Dwaine, tell me, do you know your mother?"

An obvious shiver went down from his arms to his legs, "no, Artemis, even a picture or a memory, I do not know her mere face. All I ever had was a grandmother whom told me stories that my mom just disappeared one day and then I was left at the doorsteps. Typical."

"Do you want to know her, or even see just her face?" Artemis stopped when she'd done a full circle; no weapons, she'd noted, and climbed the boulder, standing atop of it.

"Artemis, I know how much you love your mother. But, forgive me, my mother loved a monster, I may never understand why, but still, I do not want to be like my father. I don't want to recognize my mother's existence. And if you think that makes me a monster as well, and your brother sees my future to bring forth war or destruction to achieve power like my father wishes," Dwaine raised his head, mint eyes sorrowful, "please, kill me."

Artemis's face was unimaginably beautiful even as a child, her auburn hair was tied into a pony tail, leaving a few strands to float about her face. "Rise, child of Typhon."

Dwaine quickly rose and leveled his eyes with the goddess, "so much love and care, that's what your father had for your mother. It was not a mistake, child. You are not a mistake." Artemis smiled, "You are a gift. You saved my huntresses." Her smile faded, "In a fight against your father, which I know won't be that far away, who will you side with?"

"Truthfully, whichever side Veronica will be," Dwaine felt the heat at his face.

Artemis smiled again, "As much as an insult this will be to you; I have to say, that's exactly what your father would've chosen, the side whichever your mother will be. Love can twist fate so easily, can't it?"

Dwaine quickly nodded, smiling wide.

Artemis reached forward and patted his cheek, "Get your girl friend over here, will you?"

Dwaine came back hand in hand with Veronica, after a long time and Artemis already had guessed that her huntresses would've interrogated him on his way. She kept her expression inscrutable, a serious air, saying when they've reached her, "Dear, do you know Camp Half Blood?"

Veronica nodded happily.

"I will ask Kayla to take you there on my chariot this instant. Chiron will explain everything." Artemis strictly eyed Dwaine for no complaints, he helplessly whimpered, "why?"

Artemis ignored it for she herself just do what her first instinct says like all hunters do and the best for her troop, that very answer wouldn't be so god or say, goddess like -winging things. She licked her lips for a second thought and decided to let it go, "Do you know Mount Olympus, boy?"

Dwaine scratched the back of his head. "The girls said that it's in New York City, above the Empire State Building."

Artemis nodded, "when my chariot gets back, and after your stomachs are filled, we'll be heading to Olympus. Kindly tell the others."

Dwaine ran off, glancing over his shoulder for each step he that took him farther away. And that left Veronica and Artemis alone, Veronica asked, her lashes damp, "When I get to Camp, will I see him again?"

Artemis frowned, a speck of sympathy in her eyes, "I don't know."

Kayla headed to them, giddy from the special task assigned to her, "My Lady, I have the chariot ready."

"Excellent. Ve-" Artemis turned to find Veronica stroking something on her wrist, a bracelet perhaps... "dear?"

"Oh," Her dark brown eyes seemed very far away, almost dreamy. "Oh, right!" She clasped her hands, and Artemis saw that it was a silver watch that she had to admit was kind of near to her style.

"Nice watch."

"It's a gift," Veronica answered fast, not looking back to the goddess and gesturing for Kayla to hurry up and lead her to the chariot. In a few minutes, a silver chariot that was connected with a rather big dear floated in the night sky, the moon was unfortunately late on the occasion as the bonfire was already hot and burning the wood.

Artemis remained seated on the boulder as her huntresses offered a part of their meals to three Olympians: Artemis, obviously. Poseidon, for guiding them in their journey. And Zeus, to watch over Kayla and Veronica in his domain, the sky. The last food just turned to ashes when a silver beam of light rained on their campsite; the moon was out. Artemis smiled to their gratitude and as the night deepened, she'd told them to rest.

Slumber went peaceful for once. No monsters, no quests and Artemis. There was Artemis.

Hopefully, Olympus would be just as peaceful, _who were they kidding..._

**Review please!**


	20. Chapter 20 Judgement in Olympus

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

Walking on the heavenly grounds of Olympus was surreal; Dwaine could only view himself as a tiny ant in a little girl's toy palace, only multiplied to infinity plus the extent level. Artemis didn't miss a beat in her pace, almost in a rush, relaxing her face into a neutral expression that appeared to be what Thalia was doing also. Is it because they were about to face their father? Dwaine absentmindedly thought it should be a regular thing with families or relatives, but maybe they were complexly different, he wouldn't know the slightest bit, he barely had one himself.

The humungous, intricately designed double doors flew open as they made it to the top of the marble steps and a blowing foreign air brushed his skin, tingling his nerve senses to its sensitive peaks, kind of like being electrocuted with unimaginable power –godly power.

A long table stretched vertically into the room and at the end, three seats formed a crescent, of course each seat had a special, unique touch of personality to it. And of course the one in the middle was Zeus' seat and obviously the one seated on it was Zeus, the great god of the sky himself. Dwaine swallowed, nervously gazing around the spacious room; it all looked too familiar. All those mental preparations to expect the unexpected, to oppose its very purpose, he did see what he'd expected but that made things much more difficult.

Zeus stared his intense grey eyes to their group, addressing Artemis with a short nod to speak.

"Father, here I bring the son of Typhon," Artemis gracefully gestured for Dwaine to step forward but he seemed to be lost in another world and so Thalia casually shouldered him rather hard to wake him up, he stumbled two steps but Artemis continued, "As Poseidon may have been dictating the battle in his domains, Dwaine had saved my huntresses. A heart he has, unlike his father; spare him."

Athena's grey eyes noticeably grew dark on the possibilities of this child could do, "And when this is a trap, Artemis. Would you take responsibility?"

Artemis bravely didn't turn to face her sister's contradictions yet answered, "I stand firm for all my decisions and I'm loyal to those who are to me, he saved my huntresses despite the great power he has to eliminate them in a wink of an eye on that battle; a hero he will be, not an enemy."

Apollo leaned his elbows on the table, smiling a cocky grin to everyone, "And I don't really think the guy likes his father so much," dropping his gaze on Dwaine.

"I hate him." Dwaine blurted out, "I realize now why I could never go anywhere, why my life was always where in only at my small town, because my father controlled my future, he said that I was meant to make the choice to join him or not. Well, he's not going to control my future anymore." He turned to Artemis as her silver eyes always managed to calm him down, "If you learn to trust me, I'd be happy to help the Olympians in a war against my father…" He slipped a gaze to Zeus, "or my grandmother, I feel, whoever is going to lead the next one."

Poseidon chuckled, sliding his hand up and down his glowing Triton. "Well, he sure can predict."

Zeus shruged lightly, stroking his master bolt right beside him threateningly, "I would keep you, son of Typhon, under the quote: _we should keep our friends close, and our enemies closer_; battling Typhon and his son together would be massive, you on our side would give us a fair chance to victory."

Thalia inserted in a grumble, "he's not an enemy."

Dionysus irritably scratched his dark mass of hair and said, his violet eyes fluid like grape juice, "I have a huge problem in camp, and it is quite reasonable to include in this discussion." He pointed at Dwaine. "That boy's girlfriend, Barnie-"

"It's Vernie; Lillian and Kayla started to call her that, but I call her Nica," Dionysus began to wave his speech off but Dwaine finished what he had to say anyway, "and her real name's Veronica."

"Veronica," Dionysus stretched his arms, as if she was here and he was presenting her. "The girl's mortal! I don't understand how she even saw that monster without the mist affecting her."

"The boy's a son of Typhon; his presence disrupts those kinds of things, Dionysus." Hephaestus said, leaning against his chair with his hands folded on his lap, nails covered in grease from hard work.

"Not the problem, but fine, I stand corrected." Dionysus raised a finger, "However, that girl can not stay in my camp. It's not a place for her. She's human!"

Dwaine argued, "I don't understand…"

Artemis pointed out, indirectly to Dwaine, "The girl deserves to live a normal life, is that what you mean, Dionysus?"

"Precisely," Dionysus slouched back on his seat, "thank you, Artemis."

Zeus sighed loudly, "Immature children! The only solution is we erase her memory and save the ones that have nothing to do with our world, and then she can subsist amongst her kind. Done."

"No!" Dwaine shouted almost like the giant Zeus won't be able to hear him, "If she's not with me, I'm not staying here!"

Aphrodite pouted, who looked vaguely like Veronica in Dwaine's eyes, "That's so sweet."

Athena rolled her eyes, "It's ridiculous!"

Zeus was about to say something when Poseidon cut in early, "Don't you understand? Even Typhon is smart and he knows the girl is his son's weakness. If we let her out, Typhon can easily harm her and maybe even black mail Dwaine over there." He smiled when he saw understanding in the other gods and goddesses eyes, "Veronica stays in Camp Half Blood."

Dwaine shouted in glee, "Done!"

**Review please!**

**Epilogue next, if you want to know what happened to our characters.**


	21. Epilogue and Acknowledgements

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

Dwaine and Veronica:

Veronica decided to stay in the Aphrodite Cabin as all the campers there could really relate to her personally. As for her wealthy, busy parents, she left them a phone message that she'll be staying at camp until they get back home from Europe. And then Veronica would be joining them for at least two days, enough time for her to bond with them and for Dwaine to keep an eye on her; after that, they head back to Camp Half Blood, back home.

Dwaine befriended Percy right away but he enjoys working and making gizmos with the Hephaestus campers for new weapons and the Athena campers' battle tactics interests him too, except for the building stuff, Dwaine would prefer destroying them out of fun, so to accompany his uncontrollable mischief, he sometimes choose to hang out with the Hermes campers.

One night at dinner time, Dionysus liked his meal very much, asking who prepared such delicious food and the campers called Veronica and she was surprised when Dionysus started to ask her a favor to cook for him every dinner since all the while she was at camp, Mr. D. didn't talk to her much. She said that she would be happy to but she's going to cook for everyone not just him, which, to Dionysus, was the same thing –why did he even ask? And as a result, the Demeter and Dionysus campers started to bond with Veronica as well as they all fancied cooking.

In the end, Dwaine and Veronica spent a lot of time together the whole day and at night, they would sleep in the Big House -separately, of course.

The Huntresses and the Twin Archers:

Thalia tried to spend as much time as she could in Camp Half Blood as she missed the place; with Lillian and Harriett whom missed their unclaimed brothers and sisters in the Hermes cabin; while the other huntresses hunted the woods to pass time with the other campers until eventually, Chiron called them out because they might end up killing every monster saved for training and combat practice.

Russell, sometime after lunch, caught up with Gladys about their quest. At the back of their minds, they knew they could never be; but Russell considered friends were better than nothing. "I saw you with a girl this morning," Gladys put up after telling him about their adventure, dabbing her lashes. "So, what's her name?"

He laughed because she was the cutest thing he'd ever seen even though most campers find her fierce. To him, she was like a candle light not a wild fire. "Thistle is _just_ my best friend." Gladys stood up from there, "Oh? Good to know."

"Yeah, and I hope we could stay friends forever," he said behind her. Gladys emphasized, facing him again, "_Just_ friends." And Russell emphasized, "Forever."

Artemis visited the new Oracle, mistakenly in the big house, to find the attic full of junk, but no Oracle. Apollo, her twin brother, called her to the mountains where a cave was settled for the Oracle, he explained they moved her out here. "She's mortal, you know." Apollo grinned, his blue eyes impressed.

Artemis stuck out her tongue playfully, "I know." As her brother usually boasts about knowing what's going to happen next before everyone else, and therefore, being smarter than his sister –but he never tells her that; Artemis might stop visiting him once in awhile all together. Going down and guessing that she'd be leaving with her huntresses real soon for a long, long time, he nudged her, saying, "I'll miss you." Artemis smiled at that.

Acknowledgements:

I would like to thank, first and fore most, YOU!

That's it.

I'll make up new stories after our quarterly exam. Thank heavens I finally finished the story! You may PM me or state in your reviews if there are some characters in "Being Just" that I missed in the Epilogue and you want to know their endings.

Love you guys, you motivated me into finishing this and that warms my heart. God Bless!


End file.
